


Monster by Imagine Dragons (SONGFIC)

by Embrosia_Walker



Category: Monster - Imagine Dragons (Song)
Genre: Other, Sad, Songfic, The story is about me, my first songfic, please don't judge, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embrosia_Walker/pseuds/Embrosia_Walker
Summary: This is written in first person. The story is actually kind of true to me. About a character who suffers from depression, but puts on a happy face so no one worries about them. They don't tell anyone how they feel, cause their emotions are so big and confusing that they (the main character) are afraid of pushing away the few people who care for them.





	Monster by Imagine Dragons (SONGFIC)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too badly. This is my first post. This is actually based off of me. I wrote it in my perspective. I really hope you like it. Please Comment!

I walked down the halls of the familiar old high school. Today was just another day. I watched as the popular kids made their way by me laughing. I sat down at a table along with all the other nerdy kids. I only had a few friends. I was nice to everyone, but I only had a few friends that accepted me.

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in,

I had to pretend like I was fine, so my parents wouldn’t worry. I hated pretending. I had to pretend though. I put on a smile and pretended like everything was okay and that I had an amazing life.

I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in,

I have to act normal. I can’t let anyone know what I am really feeling. I know that I should tell someone how I feel, because the feelings that I have bottled up inside me, are tearing me apart and changing me. I can’t let you know what I really am. I want to let you know, but I shouldn’t. I know that if I let you know, you wouldn’t understand me.

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough,  
If this problem lies in me,

I keep so many secrets, because you shouldn’t know. I don’t want to hurt or confuse you. I need to let these feelings escape me somehow. I need to show my true colors. I am changing because I won’t show my true side. I am going to try to let it out without hurting you or anyone else.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

I don’t like being different, but I know that I am. If you see who I truly am, I am scared that you will fear and hate me. I have tried to be a good person. I have had so much happen to me. I have bottled up all my anger, suffering, and pain so that no one can see me hurt. I want people to think that I am happy. I don’t want to burden anyone else with my pain. I haven’t let those feelings out, and they are still inside of me.

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide?  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside,

I want you to know who I truly am and how I feel. I need you to know. I need to let it out, but I am scared that you will be hurt. I am scared that you will turn on me. I don’t want to hurt you or scare you in any way. I need to let these feelings out, but I can’t because of my fear about hurting or scaring you.

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough,  
If this problem lies in me,

All of my feelings are bottled up inside of me. They need to get out. I need to tell you how I really feel. I have to tell you. I can’t let these feeling tear me apart until there is nothing left. I have changed. I can’t let you see who I really am. I know it would scare you. I have to escape myself though. I need to be free of the thing inside of me.

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.


End file.
